


【红蜂】I Want You（红蜘蛛x大黄蜂）

by eveningstar16



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M, 拆卸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: 基于《领袖的挑战》 #44，拆卸





	【红蜂】I Want You（红蜘蛛x大黄蜂）

 

 

 

“不过你最好把我当回事，大黄蜂。”红蜘蛛俯视着被铐着跪在地上的汽车人中尉。

 

“是吗？那也要你值得。”大黄蜂毫不客气地回以嘲讽。

 

“你真可爱。”[1]红蜘蛛一把掐着大黄蜂的脖子将他从地上提起来，“可爱，天真，但是，愚蠢。”

 

飞行者松开手，大黄蜂重重地跌回地上，手铐撞击地面发出清脆的声响。

 

“你们汽车人都是愚蠢的硬骨头，不过遗憾的是...”飞行者的唇角弯起优雅的弧度，“对你这种人，我有的是办法。”

 

红蜘蛛的手游移过大黄蜂的门翼和颈部，探进小跑车线条优美的胸甲。

 

他尖锐的指尖缓慢而又熟稔地揉捻着装甲内部精密又敏感的管线，而他的嘴也没闲着，飞行者张口从后面咬着他的门翼，顺着那纹路一路舔舐着，在那上面留下一串串湿漉漉的水迹。

 

机体的多重刺激让大黄蜂的下腹某个部位陡然升腾起一种难言的火热。他的引擎轰然开启，散热扇开始嗡鸣，沉重而又炙热的置换气体溢了出来。

 

而最让他屈辱的是，自己的输出管竟有种要抬头的趋势，他的管线燥热地顶在对接面板上，磨蹭着那里，这让他难过——

 

他不自觉地想要夹紧双腿，却无法控制地感受着对接护甲下有什么粘腻的液体顺着大腿流淌了下来。

 

红蜘蛛恶意地掐了一下他的后腰，引来大黄蜂的几声低喘。

 

不，绝不能出声，大黄蜂咬紧牙关，用尽最后的气力将那丝几乎要迸发出来的呻吟吞下去。出声就着了这个恶魔的道儿。

 

“还要坚持吗？”像是知晓他芯中所想一般，红蜘蛛的手滑到了他黑色油亮的对接面板上，用指腹轻柔地在那里画着圈，感受着下面传来的轻颤和躁动。

 

大黄蜂强行忍耐着喘道，“你...你到底想要什么。”

 

“我不是说过了吗？亲爱的中尉。”嘶哑的声音犹如恶魔的果实一般动人，“我想要的，就是你。”[2]

 

红蜘蛛咬着他的音频接收器，色气而又缓慢地舔着那里，将那一片舔得湿漉漉的，飞行单位炙热置换气体喷吐在他的颈部，就像一条小蛇游进了他的装甲深处，扰得他火种中传来一种难耐的酥麻。

 

“不管你信不信，”红蜘蛛舌尖在那里打着圈舔舐着，“小领袖，我可是从10年前就想这么做了。”

 

“哼......”大黄蜂犹自压下喘息和火种中的悸动，强自冷笑道，“我已经将它锁死了，我建议你放弃你那些无聊的妄想...啊！！！”

 

大黄蜂一声痛呼，因为红蜘蛛刚才还在他对接面板上的手猛然掐上了他的下颌，指尖用力得几乎要扎进他的金属皮肤！

 

红蜘蛛靠在他身后，贴着他的音频接收器道，“要么，你自行解开，要么...”飞行者低哑的声音犹如恶魔，“你可别忘了，战前我也是个科学家，你这点小伎俩对我来说，不值一提。”

 

手上的力道减轻了，对方转而温柔地抚摸他的面甲，随后是脖颈，尖利的指尖划过那些脆弱的管线，大黄蜂很清楚，红蜘蛛只要轻轻一掐断就能让他宕机，但红蜘蛛只是抚摸过他们，引发他机体的新一波不受控制的颤抖。

 

恶魔的声音仍在诱惑着继续，“顺便告诉你，我不介意在这里跟你耗上一天，顺便跟你的同伴们直播一下，我是怎么将你的面板撬开，然后操的你死去活来的...”

 

大黄蜂并不怀疑红蜘蛛这番话。红蜘蛛的过去他多多少少有所耳闻，况且，从这整个控制室里如此繁复又精密实验设备看来，他也相信红蜘蛛有这个能力像他所说的那样做出那些事。

 

可...

 

见大黄蜂咬着下唇不说话，红蜘蛛像终于失去了耐心一般，转头向声控台发出指令。

 

“开启全息影像——”[3]

 

“不！！！”大黄蜂几乎是悲愤地吼出这句话。

 

被强制和红蜘蛛对接已经够屈辱了，难不成，还要让他的同伴们看着他在这个混蛋身下过载吗？

 

“看来你已经决定了，大黄蜂中尉。”红蜘蛛的声音听上去芯情很好。

 

大黄蜂狠狠咬着下唇，锃亮的对接护甲无声地滑开。

 

 

 

 

 

输出管顶开保护叶片的时候，大黄蜂的发声器中忍不住发出嘶嘶的痛喘，屈辱和痛苦让他的清洗液一瞬间就弥漫上了光镜。

 

不可一世的红蜘蛛“陛下”似乎并没有耐心给他的俘虏做好完备的扩张，就直接将充能完毕的输出管送入了大黄蜂的体内——不过大黄蜂也不需要。

 

他只想赶紧结束这一场酷刑。越快越好。

 

普神在上。大黄蜂在芯里默念。请让这刑罚快点结束吧。

 

 

 

 

 

 

经过最开始的几下生涩抽送后，甬道因为受到刺激，而开始分泌润滑液，这让红蜘蛛的抽送变得轻松了些，也让他的俘虏的痛苦减轻了许多——当然，他们都很清楚，那只是表面。羞耻和屈辱带来的痛苦，比机体上带来的更强于百倍。

 

“你可真美味。”红蜘蛛缓缓地抽送着，一边用手指抚摸着大黄蜂的门翼。

 

“呵呵...呵呵哈哈哈哈...”大黄蜂突如其来的笑声让红蜘蛛惊愕了一秒，随即有些恼火地斥责道，“俘虏，你笑什么？”

 

大黄蜂傲然地仰起头雕，“我笑你只能用这种方式来发泄你内芯的不满，因为最终胜利的还是汽车人，而你，甚至连找你的老主人威震天复仇都做不到！”

 

“哦？”红蜘蛛不怒反笑，“嘴真毒啊，中尉，人人都说你伶牙俐齿，果然不虚。”

 

红蜘蛛重重地顶上小跑车的垫片，满意地听到小跑车发声器里大声的呻吟，“这就是为什么，我更喜欢你下面这张小嘴的原因。”

 

“说到威震天，你真该庆幸，汽车人。”红蜘蛛挺腰重重地碾过他的接口内壁，“你知道，如果我们霸天虎最后赢了会怎么样吗？啊，你是不会想知道的。”

 

“你会成为我们的俘虏，霸天虎的高层会轮流享用你，先是威震天——你可是他最喜欢的汽车人。[4]他会把你拆的合不拢腿，操的你油箱都装不下，液体从接口里溢出来...然后，如果他心情好，会把你的小接口赏给我玩几天...”

 

红蜘蛛一边在大黄蜂音频接收器边说着色气又下流的话语，一边肆意在大黄蜂的体内冲撞着。

 

“你以为声波就如他表面那样吗？哼，他会用触手伸进你的接口…在里面打着圈，直到你润滑液淌地满腿都是，哭着求他干你...”

 

“而击倒会被派去维修你的接口，看在他和我关系的份上，我或许会好心一把，允许他和我分享你...你上下的小嘴都被填满，一个字也说不出来，只能任由我们操的你死去活来...”

 

“你……！！！”大黄蜂被他下流的描述气的浑身发抖，可...可电子锁让他无处躲避，而深埋在体内的灼热硬物更让他无法不去面对这个事实。

 

“这就听不下去了？”红蜘蛛恶作剧地轻笑，“我还没说完呢，亲爱的中尉，等你被军官享用完，你知道你会去哪吗？”

 

“......”

 

见大黄蜂不说话，红蜘蛛自顾自地回答，“你啊。会被丢给那些量产兵，啧啧，他们可不会像我一样对你这么温柔。”

 

温柔？大黄蜂在芯里腹诽，你也太会给自己面甲贴金了。

 

“他们会一拥而上，尽情地践踏你，你全身上下没有一个洞不被填满，他们会射在你的接口里，你的嘴里，你的面甲上，你汽车人的标志上，哦，想象一下你这双漂亮的蓝光镜上喷上各种液体的样子...啧啧啧，”红蜘蛛故作惋惜道，“我可真不舍得。”

 

“变态——红蜘蛛，你就是个变态。”

 

“中尉，你说话可真不客气。”红蜘蛛开始了新一轮的攻击，他的输出管深埋在大黄蜂体内，凶狠地碾过那些敏感的突起，大黄蜂坚忍的防线终于忍不住崩溃，他仰起了头雕发出悲鸣一般的呜咽。

 

“真好听，再多叫几声。”

 

大黄蜂死死咬着下唇，拼死不发声。

 

“唉，以为这样就能挽回你那可怜的汽车人尊严了？”红蜘蛛好整以暇道，“要不怎么说你太天真呢。”

 

 

 

 

飞行者张口狠狠咬上大黄蜂的门翼，突出其来的刺激引得大黄蜂无法克制的呻吟出声。对方一只手狠狠地掐着他的腰部，而一只手绕到他身前握上了他的输出管，银色的管线在飞行者的手心里缓缓地搏动，红蜘蛛富有技巧地撸动着它，套弄着它，滑腻的手指按揉过那最敏感的顶端外缘的软沟...

 

大黄蜂禁不住从发声器里溢出一串潮湿又火热的喘息。他们的引擎声轰鸣作响，沉重而又炙热的置换气体交织在一起...

 

很快，机体的多重刺激让大黄蜂猛地一抖，将交合液尽数射在了红蜘蛛的手心里。

 

过载后，大黄蜂的神智稍微恢复了些许清明。

 

“有本事就光明正大干一架。”他咬着牙道。

 

“我已经在【干】你了，宝贝。”红蜘蛛刻意加重了那个动词，并回敬一个微笑——哦，普神在上，他真想把这张面甲上的嘴打歪，让他再也笑不出来！

 

 

 

红蜘蛛抬起手，将那掌心粘腻的液体抹在大黄蜂的面甲上，大黄蜂想别过头，可飞行者钳住他的力气是那么的大，刚刚过载后的他无力反抗，只能任由对方将那淫靡的液体抹上自己面甲。

 

他有些嫌恶地挣脱开红蜘蛛的手，悔恨和愤怒涌上他的处理器。悔恨的是自己不争气地在这混蛋手里过载了，愤怒的是他现在什么都做不了，而对方的凶器甚至还在自己体内...

 

“哦，大黄蜂，你这样子可真动人。”红蜘蛛看着一身狼藉的大黄蜂道，“真该让你的那帮什么？领袖卫队？看看你这个淫荡的样子...”

 

“滚！”

 

“只会骂人的小嘴可不讨人喜欢啊，我亲爱的大黄蜂。”

 

飞行者用刚抚摸过大黄蜂面甲的那只手——还沾染着未尽的交合液，探入了两根手指到大黄蜂的口中。

 

保养良好的光滑手指灵巧地与大黄蜂的金属软舌交缠在一起，红蜘蛛肆无忌惮地在那小巧的口腔中搅动着，润滑液、电解液和自己的交合液的味道冲得大黄蜂处理器阵阵发晕。电解液不自觉地从他唇角溢出来，顺着小跑车线条优美的脖颈流进他的线缆深处。

 

“操！”红蜘蛛忽得吃痛的撤出手指，牵连出长长的银丝。大黄蜂这一口咬的可丝毫没留情，要不是他撤的快，估计关节都能被咬断。

 

“早跟你说过了。想抓蜜蜂，就要做好被蛰的准备。（Sting like a bee）[5]”大黄蜂扯出一个微笑，光镜中闪过一丝恶作剧的骄傲。

 

“还真烈啊，大黄蜂。”红蜘蛛很快恢复了那惯常的笑容，他捻了捻手上的伤口。而大黄蜂回敬以一个冷冷的蔑视。

 

“擎天柱没教过你吗，中尉，”红蜘蛛的话听起来就像染了蜜的毒药，“坏孩子可是要受到惩罚的。”

 

 

 

 

 

什么......啊！！！！！！大黄蜂还没反应过来，红蜘蛛已经猛然挺入，坚挺的输出管一路碾过内壁皱褶上那些敏感的节点，深深地顶开了他的油箱！

 

对方近乎是疯狂地掠夺着他机体内的每一寸，而不给他任何余地喘息，大黄蜂在红蜘蛛身下扭动着，颤抖着，他的双膝战栗着，他想要挣脱，想要结束这场酷刑，可被电子锁铐着的双手和双腿，以及红蜘蛛沉重的全方位压制和他体内肆无忌惮冲撞着的输出管让他知道——

 

这场刑罚还远远未完。

 

 

 

 

 

 

他只能半被迫着，用臀部大力地迎合着，吞吐着，淋漓的润滑液不断地随着管线的没入和拔出而流下来，将他们交合的部位浸染地一塌糊涂。

 

大黄蜂的散热系统疯狂地运转着，他不由自主地仰起头雕，随着红蜘蛛的冲撞而颤抖着，发声器里发出一种混合着快乐和痛苦的喘息——

 

“唔......呃......呃啊......”大黄蜂大声地呻吟着，深埋在接口内的灼热硬物正疯狂地攻陷着他柔嫩又温暖的甬道，饱满的输出管将内壁撑得严丝合缝，脊状突起重重剐蹭着内壁上传感的节点，带来让他颤抖的刺激和快感，而每一次红蜘蛛要退出的时候，他的接口都好像要挽留一样，紧紧地绞着那管子，不让它离开...

 

“中尉，看来你不仅上面的小嘴会咬人——”红蜘蛛饶有兴味地说，“下面的小嘴也不赖呢。”

 

屈辱，愤怒，痛苦，不甘一齐涌上大黄蜂的处理器。

 

但更让他绝望的，是自己火种深处那愈发让他不能自拔的快感和渴望——

 

他，

 

还想，

 

要更多...

 

 

 

 

火种深处最原始的本能，让他不由自主地抬起了臀部迎合着来自红蜘蛛越发用力和深入的操弄，他们滚烫的对接部位粘腻地贴合在一起，紧致的接口正深深地吮吸着对方的输出管，发出一下下淫靡的水声。

 

这不是我...他痛苦的闭上光镜，想假装这一切不存在，却发现这一切只是徒劳。机体深处来自红蜘蛛的冲撞感是那样的真实，让他无法回避，无处可逃。

 

他是困在蜘蛛网上的小蜜蜂，只能等着这网的主人，将他一点点地蚕食，品尝。

 

 

 

 

 

“我可真爱你这样。”红蜘蛛压低机体，在对方的音频接收器上轻咬，濡湿的舌尖将那里弄得湿漉漉的，低哑的声音透出勃发的欲望，“嘴上说的是一回事，接口却很诚实。”

 

他一手掐着大黄蜂的下颌，湿滑的舌头强硬地顶开唇齿与他接吻。

 

红蜘蛛的吻十分富有技巧，他轻易地就撬开了大黄蜂紧抿的牙关，进而吮吸着他的唇瓣。滑腻的金属舌尖滑入，与他的舌尖缠绵而又缱绻地缠绕在一起，他们交换着美味的电离子和火种深处最原始的欲望...

 

晶莹的电解液顺着大黄蜂被吻的合不上的双唇流下来，流过他敏感的颈部管线，流进他火热的胸甲深处...

 

“啧啧，你的小嘴可真热情。”红蜘蛛恶意地笑着，从大黄蜂体内反复地退出又送入——哦，大黄蜂不用看也知道那个人现在面甲上是怎样得逞的表情。红蜘蛛用手在他后挡板上狠狠地一拍，“真淫荡啊，吸得这么紧，恩？有多久没被干过了？擎天柱没能满足你吗？”

 

“放...放你U球的尾气...”大黄蜂堪堪用牙缝里挤出一句脏话，“我和大哥才不是那种关系！！”

 

“那是什么关系？”红蜘蛛发声器里溢出笑声，“告诉我，他也是这样操你的接口的吗？恩？大黄蜂，你两个嘴都吸过他的管子吗？”

 

大黄蜂的处理器几乎要被这不堪的话语烧炸了，他感觉自己的电路简直噼啪作响，普神知道，他有多么想给这不要面甲的家伙来上一拳——

 

但也要他可以。

 

 

 

 

 

红蜘蛛的机体压得他毫无反抗之力，更何况还有这镣铐的禁锢，而那根来自霸天虎的坚硬灼热的凶器撑得他柔嫩的甬道几乎没有一丝缝隙，罪魁祸首显然不打算施舍一些温情，反而更加剧烈地开始了抽送，给他饱受摧残的肿胀的接口带来痛苦和快感的交织...

 

“说啊，大黄蜂，你那些同伴，见过你这端庄的装甲下面淫荡的样子吗？”

 

别说给对方一拳，被干的快要脱力的身体，让他甚至连回敬以言辞都做不到。

 

他唯一能感受到的，就是那根来来回回，不断贯穿他的，碾过他的内壁的，在他的机体深处掀起一波又一波浪潮的输出管...

 

那凶器来自于他的敌人，他本该愤怒，他本该屈辱，他本该作呕，他应该拳打脚踢或者以命相搏...

 

而不是像现在这样，以一个羞耻的姿势趴在地上，高高的翘着后挡板，任由对方肆无忌惮地操着自己...

 

而更可恶的是，他也竟有些该死的，贪恋这种感觉...

 

 

 

 

也不知过了多久，久到大黄蜂几乎要以为自己的处理器里只剩下一片白光了，他淹没在快感的浪潮中，全身瘫软着任由身后的人操弄着，周围的一切仿佛都离他很遥远，他茫然的转动光镜想要聚焦，却发现那只是徒劳...

 

而就在这时，红蜘蛛捞着他的腰的手猛地一用力，输出管巨大的圆形头部重重地顶上了他已经那饱受折磨的能源镜，将交换液尽数射进了他的次级油箱，几乎与此同时，大黄蜂也浑身颤抖着，将可怜的交换液射了出来。

 

连续两次的过载和来自身体心灵的双重折磨让大黄蜂很快就下线了，在下线之前，他最后感知到的事情，是那个始作俑者从他的体内退了出来，对方站起身，机体的黑影笼罩在他的头顶上方。

 

 

“我收回我开始的话，你才不是什么小可爱——”红蜘蛛自上而下俯视着浑身凌乱不堪已然下线的大黄蜂，

 

 

“你是个美味的小婊子。”

 

 

 

[1]“你真可爱”领挑里小红在抓BBB之前形容BBB“他真可爱”  
[2] “我想要的是你” 领挑里小红原话  
[3]全息影像 就领挑里小红用来跟他们联系的那个蓝色的影像  
[4]“你是威震天最喜欢的汽车人”，领证威震天在《Ask megatron》里说的（B站有资源）  
[5] Sting like a bee 变5里BBB说的，我喜欢不服输的蜂。


End file.
